On Fire
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot: Aria reçoit un cadeau d'anniversaire surprenant... mais ce n'est pas Ezra qui va s'en plaindre! Ezria, pas de spoilers.


**A/N: Bonjour, j'ai quelques one shots plus ou moins terminés sur mon ordinateur et j'ai décidé de les terminer et bien sûr de les poster.**

**Celui-ci est mon premier one shot mature depuis plusieurs années et donc le premier pour Ezria, j'espère ne pas avoir perdue la main ;)**

**Il n'y a pas de A dans cette histoire et Ezra et Aria sont toujours ensemble, pour le reste c'est juste un petit one shot Ezria heureux ;) Parce que je pense qu'en ces temps difficiles on en a tous besoin.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas, sinon ce genre de scènes arriverait bien plus souvent dans la série!**

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni au Brew pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire d'Aria. Elle qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille en compagnie de ses trois meilleures amies, de ses parents et évidemment d'Ezra, avait été surprise de découvrir la fête qu'ils avaient organisé à ses dépens en arrivant dans le café. Une partie de sa famille avait fait le déplacement, ainsi que ses autres amis, et ceux de ses parents qui la connaissaient depuis qu'elle était petite. La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Aria avait pu passer du temps avec les personnes qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent, et bien sûr elle avait également profité de ses amies et de son petit ami.

Aria avait soufflé ses bougies et pendant que les serveurs servaient le gâteau, elle s'occupa d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été gâtée cette année entre les nombreux livres qui viendraient s'ajouter à sa bibliothèque, les vêtements qui ne feraient que plus déborder son dressing, les cartes cadeaux, la magnifique parure de bijoux qu'Ezra lui avait offert et surtout la nouvelle voiture que ces parents lui avait offert avec la participation d'un bon nombre des invités. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Le dernier cadeau de la pile venait d'être ouvert et Aria s'apprêtait à aller remercier tout le monde quand Hanna posa sa main sur son bras. Elle se retourna vers son amie en souriant.

Ha- Tiens Aria, c'est le mien.

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit un paquet avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

Ha- Mais tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir quand tu seras seule.

Aria lui lança un regard suspicieux.

Ha- Fais-moi confiance, tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit comprendre à Aria qu'elle ferait mieux de l'écouter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son attitude. Hanna était probablement la plus extravagante de ses amies, et elle savait lui faire confiance quand elle agissait ainsi. Aria rangea le paquet cadeau dans son sac après avoir remercier son amie, et elles reprirent part toutes les deux à la fête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aria s'extirpa difficilement du lit quelques minutes après Ezra, qui était parti préparer le café et l'avait laissé avoir un moment de plus pour se reposer après la fête amusante, mais épuisante de la veille.

Aria repéra le T-shirt d'Ezra au bout du lit et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle prit un instant pour observer son petit ami, qui ne portait que son boxer, et se plaça ensuite derrière lui, embrassant son dos nu tandis qu'elle entoura sa taille avec ses bras. Il posa une de ses mains sur les siennes et les caressa tendrement.

Ez- Le café est presque prêt, mais je n'ai rien à manger.

Ar- C'est pas grave, je pourrais te manger à la place.

Elle l'entendit rire et la seconde suivante, il se retourna pour lui faire face, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour d'elle. Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne place un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ez- Je vais aller prendre une douche, et j'irais nous chercher un truc à grignoter en ville.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, s'écartant un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Aria, avant de quitter son étreinte pour aller dans la salle de bain sous le regard envieux de sa petite amie.

Ar- J'étais sérieuse tu sais?

Il sortit la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Ez- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais fermer la porte à clé.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de pousser la porte. Aria secoua légèrement la tête en riant quand elle entendit le cliquetis du verrou. Ezra pouvait vraiment agir comme un enfant parfois, mais c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait.

Aria prit un des mugs qu'Ezra avait sorti et versa le café dedans avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle prit son portable dans son sac, et remarqua alors le cadeau encore emballé d'Hanna. Elle s'en saisit puis vérifia rapidement ses messages tout en buvant son café. Une fois qu'elle eut répondu à ses sms, elle décida d'ouvrir le cadeau de son amie. Elle posa le mug et prit le paquet entre les mains. Vu la forme, cela ressemblait à un livre, mais si s'en était un pourquoi est-ce qu'Hanna lui aurait dit de l'ouvrir seule? La connaissant s'était probablement une boîte en forme de livre qui contenait un mystérieux cadeau à l'intérieur. Elle déchira le papier, la curiosité et l'impatience l'envahissant. Aria laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle découvrit le cadeau. C'était en effet un livre, mais la couverture de celui-ci la laissa bouche bée et enflamma ses joues… "_50 Nuances de Grey"_. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Hanna lui avait dit de ne pas l'ouvrir à la fête devant les invités… dont ses parents faisaient partis. Aria n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie lui avait offert ce livre, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Oui, bien sûr c'était un livre et Aria adorait lire, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de littérature qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire.

Les pensées d'Aria furent interrompues quand elle entendit Ezra revenir dans la pièce. Elle cacha rapidement le livre sous le plaid et reprit une gorgée de café, en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas ses joues rosies. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à se qu'elle sente ses mains sur ses épaules et son souffle contre son oreille.

Ez- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour ton petit déjeuner d'après anniversaire?

Ar- Un croissant ça ira.

Ez- Un croissant ça sera alors.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour prendre sa veste et ses clés.

Ez- Je fais vite. Je t'aime.

Ar- Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui sourit et disparut ensuite derrière la porte de l'appartement. Aria laissa échapper un soupir et commença à rire en repensant au cadeau d'Hanna. C'est la seule qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de lui offrir ce genre de livre. Aria repris le livre entre ses mains. D'après se qu'elle savait, c'était une histoire torride entre une jeune femme timide et un homme riche, légèrement plus vieux qu'elle… Peut-être qu'Hanna avait pensé que cela lui rappellerait Ezra et elle, après tout il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle et avait également plus d'argent… Aria reposa le livre sur la table basse, décidée à l'ignorer, et repris une gorgée de café. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et malgré ses efforts, son regard continuait à être attiré par la couverture. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lire quelques pages… juste pour savoir de quoi cela parlait vraiment… personne n'aurait à le savoir…

* * *

Le temps qu'Ezra revienne à l'appartement, Aria s'était totalement laissée absorber par le livre, et surtout par la scène qu'elle était en train de lire qui décrivait la première fois où Ana et Christian faisaient l'amour, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas Ezra rentrer.

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était encore une fois captivé par sa lecture. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, elle serait toujours là à lire. Il aimait cela à propos d'elle.

Ezra posa le sac de viennoiseries dans la cuisine et retira sa veste avant de se rapprocher d'Aria, ses yeux tombant alors sur la couverture de son livre.

Ez- "_50 nuances de Grey"_?

La surprise qui résonnait dans sa voix tira Aria de sa bulle et elle releva rapidement la tête vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était trop surprise et encore troublée par la scène qu'elle lisait, pour pouvoir articuler un mot. Ezra ne sut pas quoi dire non plus quand il croisa le regard d'Aria. Il n'avait jamais vu ce air-là dans ses yeux avant. Elle semblait totalement étonnée et en même temps une ombre de noir avait envahi ses pupilles. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Aria sauta du canapé et attaqua les lèvres d'Ezra avec envie. Dans un premier temps il ne réagit pas, surpris par ses actions et leur intensité, mais il se reprit rapidement et passa ses bras autour d'elle en répondant à son baiser. Aria gémit contre lui en sentant sa langue rencontrer enfin la sienne, et elle tira sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle. Les mains d'Aria s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise sans séparer leurs bouches. Elle fit glisser ses doigts contre son torse nu au passage, et se fut à son tour de gémir. Une fois le dernier bouton défait, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son cou, descendant peu à peu vers sa poitrine. Ezra repris sa respiration après leur baiser passionné et posa son regard sur Aria qui inondait fiévreusement son torse nu de baisers.

Ez- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre Ar?

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur en voyant à quel point elle semblait excitée par sa lecture. Aria releva les yeux vers lui, son regard assombrit par le désir. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ar- Chut, on ne parle pas.

Ezra fut surpris par le ton érotique qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit. Il était complètement hypnotisée par elle. Aria avait totalement prit le contrôle des choses, et il adorait ça. Elle le poussa sur le lit et il se laissa faire. Aria se débarrassa du seul vêtement qu'elle portait et se mit à califourchon sur lui, attaquant de nouveau ses lèvres. Ezra fit glisser une main le long de son dos avant de la déposer sur sa cuisse. Le contact de sa peau nu contre la sienne lui fit totalement perdre pied. Aria gémit contre ses lèvres quand elle sentit son sexe durcir à travers son jean. Elle frotta ses hanches contre lui, leur température corporelle augmentant rapidement. Aria brisa leurs baisers pour faire glisser sa bouche le long de son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses ongles suivaient le passage de sa langue et un gémissement échappa des lèvres d'Ezra quand il sentit sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon. Elle le caressa à travers le tissu avant de déposer des baisers le long de sa ceinture. La respiration d'Ezra s'accéléra encore quand elle défit avec une lenteur agonisante la boucle de sa ceinture, suivit des boutons de son pantalon. Elle fit glisser sa main sous le tissu en lui adressant un sourire coquin. Il se tendit sous son toucher et laissa échapper un soupir. Les lèvres d'Aria s'étirèrent en voyant sa réaction et elle le tortura encore un instant avant de le débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en laissant son regard parcourir le corps nu de son amant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les siens qui étaient emplis d'autant de désir que les siens. Aria posa ses mains sur son torse et les fit lentement remonter jusqu'à son cou avant de se pencher vers lui pour lier leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement et Ezra entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre lui. Au milieu de leur baiser passionné, Aria passa sa main entre eux et guida son érection jusqu'à son entrée humide. Elle le fit lentement glisser en elle, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Ils restèrent immobile un instant profitant de la sensation de ne faire qu'un. Aria commença lentement à bouger, ses hanches se cognant contre celles d'Ezra, qui pris peu à peu son rythme et imita ses mouvements. Leurs cris vinrent inonder la pièce entre deux baisers et se firent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient. Aria sentit la boule de plaisir continuer de monter en elle et elle savait qu'elle approchait de la délivrance. Elle intensifia encore ses baisers qui collaient au rythme de ses hanches. Les mains d'Ezra pressèrent plus fortement ses fesses contre lui et Aria se laissa aller.

Ar- Oh Ezra!… Oui!… Ezra!

Le plaisir explosa en elle et son corps tout en entier se mit à trembler contre Ezra. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant d'atteindre à son tour son orgasme.

Ez- Aria!

Il se déversa en elle avant que son corps ne se détende complètement. Aria posa sa tête contre son torse n'ayant pas la force de bouger. Tout deux reprirent peu à peu une respiration normale, Ezra toujours enfouit profondément en elle. Il caressa tendrement le dos d'Aria, déposant un baiser contre ses cheveux. Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui en lui souriant. Il répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne se dégage de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui et posa son autre main sur sa joue en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

Ez- Quand est-ce que tu as eu ce livre?

Ar- C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hanna.

Ezra eut un petit rire.

Ez- Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler pour la remercier.

Aria lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Ar- Pourquoi?

Ez- Parce que... j'aime assez l'effet que ce livre a sur toi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire séducteur.

Ar- Vraiment?

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Quand il s'écarta Aria lui sourit malicieusement.

Ar- Bouges pas.

Elle quitta rapidement le lit et prit le livre sur le canapé avant de courir le rejoindre sous les draps.

Ez- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon coeur?

Aria lui sourit et tendit le livre entre deux pour qu'il puisse tout les deux lire.

Ar- Je veux savoir l'effet que ce livre te fait.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se concentrer sur le livre. Ezra la regarda un instant.

Ez- On ne va pas quitter ce lit aujourd'hui, pas vrai?

Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage d'Aria sans qu'elle ne quitte la page des yeux. Non, ils ne quitteraient pas cette pièce aujourd'hui…

* * *

Dans la soirée, Hanna était sortie dîner avec Caleb quand elle reçu un sms. Elle le lit immédiatement.

"_Merci!"_

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

C- C'est qui?

Ha- Juste Aria… elle me remercie pour son cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

**A/N: J'espère que ce one shot vous as plu j'en posterais certainement d'autres dans un genre différent, laissez-moi vos avis avec un petit review ;)**

**A bientôt!**

**PS: Le titre du one shot vient de la chanson "On Fire" de Switchfoot ;)**


End file.
